No es tan Facil
by Yamni
Summary: Secuela de Nunca me dejes..Itachi y Sakura llevan 3 años de novios y todo va muy bien hasta que un dia Itachi decide intentar algo... sera que ese algo cambiara el curso de su relacion?... saldra bien lo planeado¿?... pesimo sumary xD no soy buena en esto
1. 1er Intento

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- Diálogos – acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

_-"__pensamientos__"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**Naruto no me pertenece**

_**No es tan Fácil**_

_**Secuela de Nunca me dejes**_

**1er Intento**

"_No puedo creerlo, simplemente es imposible, no recuerdo que me haya costado tanto cumplir una misión antes, pero esta se ha salido de mis manos. Nunca han sentido impotencia por no poder realizar una meta ¿?, esto se ha convertido en toda una odisea y sin lugar a dudas será la misión mas difícil que he enfrentado hasta el momento. Siempre, con facilidad, logro deducir el resultado de cada una de las batallas en las que me enfrento o enfrentare pero esta me ha hecho sacar canas verdes y aun así no logro saber lo que pasara… Ash! Están frustrante no saber que hacer…"_

- I – TA – CHI, estas con nosotros – mientras agitaba la mano frente al antes mencionado que se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos

- Es inútil parece que esta en un trance

- Eso no es problema para mí – con una sonrisa malévola

- Que piensas hacer Deidara? o.o

- Tu solo déjamelo Kisame

Se acerca lentamente al pelinegro y se coloca a un lado de este 

**Dei**: 'Toma Aire' Sasori! Deja de besar a Saku – chan antes de que Itachi se de cuenta – dice solo lo suficientemente alto para que Itachi lo escuche y no se entere el resto de la organización

**Ita**: Que Quien esta haciendo que? 0.0

Itachi se levanta con solo un objetivo en mente _**moler a golpes a Sasori hasta que se aburra**_ xD pero antes de ir a cumplir tan noble labor es detenido por alguien

**Ita**: quítate de mi camino Kisame ¬¬ tengo cosas que hacer

**Kisa**: cálmate Itachi, es solo un broma – le explico – no encontrábamos como hacer que reaccionaras

**Dei**: así que se me ocurrió hacer una prueba haber si reaccionabas – dijo con una sonrisa inocente

**Ita**: no pudiste encontrar otra forma ¬¬

**Dei**: era eso o golpearte con la mesa pero me pareció menos trabajosa la otra opción

**Ita**: y no pudiste decir otra cosa ¬¬

**Dei**: tenia pensado decir que Sasori quería violar a Saku – chan pero de haberlo dicho no hubiera podido detenerte, jajajajajaja

**Ita**: no le veo la gracias ¬¬ y no le digas Saku – chan – se volvió a sentar – como si no tuviera ya bastantes problemas – colocando sus manos en su cara dando un largo suspiro

**Kisa**: no crees que estas exagerando un poco -.-u

Dei: un poco ¿? Yo diría demasiado, no crea que se tan difícil decir 'cásate conmigo Sakura' ves que fácil es ¬¬

**Ita**: cierra la boca – dedicándole una mirada asesina – es demasiado simple, quiero pedírselo de otra forma

**Kisa**: muy simple?. No será que te da miedo decírselo – mirándolo con maldad

**Ita**: Claro que no! – Desviando la mirada un poco sonrojado – es solo que

**Dei**: pareces gelatina cada que tratas de decírselo -.-

Itachi se puso un poco nervioso y se sonrojo un poco más

**Ita**: hmp! No como gelatina ¬/¬ - dijo mas para si mismo que para sus acompañantes

**Kisa**: osea que si tiemblas jaja que infantil eres

**Ita**: claro como no eres tu el que le va a pedir matrimonio a su novia ¬/¬

**Dei**: es increíble – dijo provocando que los otros dos lo miraran – como es posible que tu un asesino rango S, buscado por todos los países y cuyo nombre aparece en libro bingo, se ponga a temblar y llorar como bebé frente a una simple chica eres pate….

No logro terminar la frase porque una lámpara se estrello en su cara

**Kisa**: mi lámpara! – Dijo viendo los trozos esparcidos por el cuerpo del ya inconsciente Deidara – Itachi Uchiha se te agradece por favor no destruir mi habitación ¬¬x

**Ita**: el empezó – señalando a Deidara – además te hice un favor esa lámpara era horrenda

**Kisa**: no lo es, esa lámpara fue un regalo de mis padres – dijo con lagrimas apunto de salir (estilo cachorro)

**Ita**: por que te odian – dijo en burla

**Kisa**: cállate, yo solía prenderla cuando era niño por las noches para que los fantasmas no me atacaran

**Ita**: en serio? – mirando nuevamente la lámpara o lo que quedaba de ella – y funcionaba o.O?

**Kisa**: ps. Claro por que lo preguntas? O.o

**Ita**: es que dudo que una lámpara de flaunder el pececito de la sirenita aleje a los fantasmas -.-u

**Dei**: yo creo que solo veían su cara y se asustaban ggg pobres – dijo reincorporándose

**Kisa**: voy hacer como que no oí eso ¬¬

**Dei**: bueno volviendo al tema por que no la invitas a cenar y te las ingenias para que vea el anillo

**Kisa**: sabes no es mala idea – analizando lo que había dicho el rubio – waooo! Deidara la uso y yo que creía que hay no tenia nada – dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

**Dei**: maldito pez ¬¬x

**Kisa**: marica ¬¬x

**Dei**: sirenito ¬¬ xx

**Kisa**: candy ¬¬xx

**Ita**: cállense los dos que me tienen harto – mirándolos con severidad – supongo que puedo intentarlo – suspirando y relajándose

**Dei**: tranquilo te aseguro que va a funcionar :)

**Ita**: eso espero -.-

_**1er Intento: Cena Romántica**_

- Waoo! Itachi te luciste – dijo mientras observaba el restaurante – estas seguro que puedes pagar esto – lo mira con curiosidad

**Ita**: crees que si no lo pudiera pagar te hubiera traído Sakura ¬¬

**Saku**: y yo que se! – Levantando sus hombros – tal vez tenias pensado dormir a todos y huir como un cobarde – dejo inocentemente (si como no xD)

**Ita**: me crees capas de eso – mirándola de reojo

**Saku**: por mi bien es mejor no contestar n.n

**Ita**: Hmp! ¬¬ – dándole la espalda indignado

**Saku**: a vamos Itachi sabes que estoy bromeando. No estas molesto cierto – mirándolo con cara triste

**Ita**: claro que no – mirándola a los ojos – te ves hermosa esta noche

**Saku**: gracias ya lo sabía

**Ita**: narcisista ¬¬

**Saku**: mira quien lo dice ¬¬, el que dura horas frente al espejo revisando su apariencia

**Ita**: no es cierto ¬¬ – dijo con arrogancia

**Saku**: si lo es voy a terminar pensando que eres marica

**Ita**: Oye ¬¬ - se acerca a ella – así que soy marica – sujetándola por la cintura, jalándola bruscamente hacia el y mirándola profundamente

**Saku**: o/o Ita..chi

**Ita**: que pasa – acercándose a su oído para susurrarle – te demostrare ahora mismo que eso no es así – susurro de manera sensual mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

**Saku**: O/O Itachi baka no hagas eso aquí – alejándose del agarre

**Ita**: entramos – ignorando completamente a la pelirosa y sujetando su mano

**Saku**: hai – con una sonrisa

Sakura quedo maravillada con el interior del establecimiento todo tenia aire a la Inglaterra en la época victoriana (es que estoy algo obsesionada con kuroshitsuji xD). Las tenues luces hacían que el vestido corto, color negro, con escote en V en la espalda que llevaba Sakura se viera aun mas elegante de lo que era, Itachi no se quedaba atrás con el traje del cual cuyo pantalón le quedaba un poco ajustado y una chaqueta o Parton color champaña y una camisa blanca que hacia resaltar su bien formado torso, con los 2 primero botones desabrochados (Ulala xD).

Se dirigieron a la mesa que le mostró el mozo, esta estaba vestida de un mantel blanco que cubría por completo la mesa, en el centro había una canasta de pan.

**Saku**: esto es bellísimo – mientras se sentaba en la silla y el mozo la empukaba para acomodarla

**Ita**: solo lo mejor para ti Sakura – tomando su mano y besándola

**Saku**: mmm.. y a que se debe este detalle – pregunto inquisidora

**Ita**: a nada – un poco nervioso

**Saku**: hmp… que habrás hecho Itachi Uchiha ¬¬

**Ita**: nada "_aun_"

**Saku**: no me estarás engañando verdad – con un deje de tristeza en voz (si conmigo xD) – por que si es así te juro que desearas no haber nacido – cambiando aun tono amenazador

**Ita**: no jamás te engañara "_y por Dios que ni se me ocurra_" – sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío – no quiero morir joven

**Saku**: más te vale ¬¬

**Ita**: no podría hacerlo – colocan su mano encima de la de esta que se encontraba encima de la mesa – eres la mujer que amo – mirándola directamente a los ojos – eres perfecta para mi, no necesito ninguna otra mujer

**Saku**: o/o Itachi

Itachi comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Sakura y esta a su vez al de el. Ella entrecerró los ojos; miraba los labios de su novio con ansias de probarlos como muchas veces lo ha hecho…

**Ita**: quieres pan – colando la canasta frente a su cara

**Saku**: Ah? – no pudiendo esconder su impresión

**Ita**: que si quieres pan – aun con canasta en mano

**Saku**: eh... no gracias "_pero que rayos fue eso ¬¬_" – dijo con desilusión y un poco molesta

**Ita**: te sucede algo – notando el cambio de su pareja

**Saku**: nop, nada u.u

- aquí esta su orden – colocando la orden frente al que correspondía - se les ofrece algo mas

**Ita**: no

- entonces me retiro – hizo una reverencia y se fue

Al cabo de uno minutos ya habían terminado de comer (no me gusta detallar lo que comen por que me aburre y me da hambre xD)

**Saku**: estuvo delicioso estoy tan llena que si como un poco mas vomitare n.n

**Ita**: o no exageres… quieres pan? – repitiendo lo mismo que antes

**Saku**: otra vez con eso?... – suspiro con fastidio – de verdad Itachi estoy satisfecha

**Ita**: por favor – mirándola con cara de perrito – "_no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto -.-_"

**Saku**: no, no funcionara esta vez – mirándolo de reojo

**Ita**: … - ahora de perrito triste (xD) – "_esto es humillante -.-_"

**Saku**: Ash esta bien ¬/¬ - suspirando resignada - "_adoro cuando pone esa cara :3_" (también yo xD)

**Ita**: "siempre funciona" – con cara de suficiencia – toma – extendiéndole la canasta

Sakura la sujeto y vio algo dentro de ella que llamo su atención asi que miro en su interior

**Saku**: esto es 0.0

**Ita**: Sakura yo… quería decirte que…

**Saku**: UNA ARAÑA! – soltando la canasta rápidamente (que hace claud hay¿? xD)

**Ita**: 0.0

**Mes**: no se preocupe señorita me encargare de eliminarla enseguida, disculpe este descuido – y se la lleve

**Ita**: no ESPE… - no logro terminar por que ya la había desechado en la basura

Itachi miro como en ese momento el camión de la basura recogía el bote donde se habia desechado la canasta y entre los desperdicios pudo divisar un pequeño objeto brillante que era aplastado.

Saku: te pasa algo Itachi – mirándolo con curiosidad

Ita: no nada – resignado a no volver a ver el anillo – "allá se fueron literalmente 3.000 yens a la basura" – suspiro

_**1er intento: Cena Romántica….Fallido**_

_**Continuara**_

**Yai**: Bueno espero que les allá gustado este es solo uno de los intentos pueden ser mas puden ser menos todo dependo de lo que se me ocurra se alguien tiene una idea para humillar a Itachi bienvenida sea xD, no es que me caiga mal al contrario lo amo pero me encanta hacerle la vida cuadritos.

**Ita**: si eso es amar, no quiero saber que es odiar ¬¬

**Yai**: si te odiara escribiría historias de Sasuke y no de ti ¬¬

**Ita**: Hmp!

**Yai**: gracias por leer mi Fic espero que les guste toda critica es bienvenida siempre que sea constructiva y no destructiva por que yo soy humano y puedo equivocarme…

_**Cuídense…**_

_**Besos….**_

_**Att:**_

_**Yamni/Yai**_


	2. 2do y 3er Intento

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- Diálogos – acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

_-"__pensamientos__"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**Naruto no me pertenece**

_**No es tan Fácil**_

_**Secuela de Nunca me dejes**_

**2do y 3er Intento**

- ya veo así que eso fue lo que sucedió

-si, agradecería si tienes una idea Kakuzo

**Kak**: en realidad Itachi me importa poco lo que hagas -.-

**Ita**: Gaste 3000 para comprar otro anillo, sin contar lo de la cena y seguiré gastando a menos de que me des una idea ¬¬

**Kak**: O.O gastaste cuanto?

**Ita**: pues.

**Kak**: olvídalo no quiero saberlo – mientras ponía la mano frente a su cara – porque no la llevas a…

_**2do Intento: Noche bajo las estrellas**_

En lo profundo del bosque se encuentra un lago cuyas aguas cristalinas reflejan la luna llena que se alza en el cielo esa noche dándole al ambiente un toque de paz y serenidad.

En la hierba se encontraban acostados dos personas mirando el cielo que estaba despejado lo que permitía apreciar las pequeñas luces que el brillaban

Sakura recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Itachi mientras a su vez este la mantenía sujeta por la cintura, ambos disfrutaban el momento o por lo menos uno de ellos.

**Saku**: Esto es muy hermoso; a que se debe

**Ita**:… ¬¬

**Saku**: aun estas molesto – mirándolo a los ojos

**Ita**: Hmp ¬¬

**Saku**: para que me molesto -.-

Sakura hace el intento de levantarse pero Itachi no se lo permite y la vuelve a colocar en la posición en la que estaba

**Saku**: que quieres ¬¬

Como respuesta recibe un beso en la frente

**Saku**: -/- sabes podemos venir en otra ocasión – acurrucándose en su pecho

**Ita**: no es eso – mientras acariciaba su cabeza – es que hoy debía ser especial

**Saku**: por que?  
**Ita**: porque hoy era el día en que iba a decirte que

- valla, valla miren lo que tenemos aquí  
**Ita**: ¬¬

- por que esa cara; acaso interrumpo algo?

- sabes creo que si interrumpiste algo Himiko

**Saku**: Quienes son ustedes?

**Him**: no tenemos que responder a eso mocosa

**Saku**: "_me las pagara_" que es lo que quieren - escondiéndose tras Itachi  
**Suz: **que no es Obvio o.ô

**Saku**: pues nop o.o  
**Ita**: ¬¬

**Suz**: pertenecemos a la banda más peligrosa

**Him**: somos parte de Akatsuki y queremos todo lo que tienen

**Saku**: o.o  
**Ita**: ¬¬

**Him**: aunque por lo visto no será mucho – mientras los miraba de arriba a bajo

**Saku**: ¬¬*  
**Ita**: ¬¬**

**Suz**: acoso no saben que este es territorio de Akatsuki, no deberían estar en nuestros terrenos

**Ita**: eso debería decírselo a ustedes – dijo fríamente mientras sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos

**Him**: que? O.O

**Saku**: que aburrido y yo que quería jugar un poco más – mientras se estiraba (desperezaba)  
**Ita**: no perdamos más tiempo

**Saku**: Hai

**Him y Suz**: O.O  
**Ita**: esto ya es personal – levantando la mirada con el sharingan activado – "_esto es por interrumpirme_"

**Saku**: no entiendo por que pero adelante todos tuyos – soltando un suspiro

**Suz**: no tan rápido 'silva' a ellos

De los arbustos salieron dos hombres más

**Saku**: ahora verán – golpeando el suelo provocando un gran cráter donde ambos sujetos cayeron – esto les enseñara a no meterse con Akatsuki – y se lanza al interior del hoyo a pelear

**Him**: Akatsuki – mientras sus ojos demostraban sorpresa lentamente giro su vista donde estaba Itachi

**Suz**: no… no puede ser – corría una gota de sudor por su cien  
**Ita**: Nadie... Escuchen bien; Nadie se interpone en mi camino y vive para contarlo – dedicándoles una mirada llena de rencor

Los gritos rompieron la paz que en ese lugar hubo; mientras que como testigos de lo ocurrido estaban la Luna y la lluvia de meteoritos que adornaban el cielo despejado.

_**2do Intento: Noche bajo las estrellas…Fallido**_

**En la Base**

**Ita**: "_maldito Kakuzo. Si hubiera sabido que su consejo incluiría un trabajo no le hubiese pedido nada. Por culpa de ese __**trabajo**__ no pude hacer nada_" ¬¬… bueno aun tengo una idea.

_**3er Intento: Declaración Musical**_

**Flash Back**

**Ita**: Entiendes, cuando te diga debes poner la canción 3 – mostrando un CD

- Tobi es un buen chico n.n

**Ita**: ok -.-U "_espero no arrepentirme por esto_"

**Fin Flash Back**

Se encontraban Sakura e Itachi en el jardín de la Base

**Saku**: para que me has traído aquí

**Ita**: es que tengo algo que decirte, pero no se como empezar – mientras se rascaba detrás de la nuca y miraba el cielo – es muy vergonzoso… y creo que es mejor decírtelo así – mirándola directo a los ojos.

**Saku**: n/n Hai

**Ita**: Tobi

**Tobi**: OK n.n

En eso comienza la canción de…

**I**

El peo es un aire ligero

Que sale por un agujero

Que siempre anuncia la llegada

De su amiga la cagada

El peo es un alma en pena

Que a veces sopla

Y a veces suena

Es como el agua que se desliza

Que cuando sale nos causa risa

El peo puja, el peo llora

Y a veces suena como tambora

El peo es aire, el peo es ruido

Que a veces sale por un descuido

**Coro**

Me lo tiro yo

Te lo tiras tú

Tire se lo usted

Y deje ese tabú

Se lo tiran los viejos

También los jovencitos

Todo el mundo aquí

Se tira su peito

**II**

El peo es fuerte, es impotente

Que se lo tira toda la gente

En este mundo el peo cuenta

Hasta los ricos se los avientan

Hay peos tristes y risueños

Según el gusto que tenga el dueño

El peo es terco, es suavecito

Y a veces sale con un ruidito

Si algún peo toca tu puerta

No se la cierres, déjala abierta

Deja que salga

Deja que gire

Deja que alguien se lo respire

**Coro**

**III**

Los peos tienen muchos olores

Si no pregúntale a los doctores

El peo sirve para el estrés

Con 20 peos yo me cure

Y esta canción ha terminado

Y te pregunto cuantos peos tú te has tirado

**Coro**

**Silencio….**

**Saku**: O_O

**Ita**: ºOº

**Tobi**: n.n

**Saku**: es eso lo que me querías decir ¬/¬… no te hubieras molestado – dijo con sarcasmo

**Ita**: Sakura… yo – no podía ni hablar y su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza

**Saku**: si tienes problemas intestinales no era necesario decírmelo así BAKA – dándose media vuelta – cielos actúa como si fuera algo anormal – susurraba mientras entraba a la base pero antes de eso grito – NO TENIA IDEA DE QUE FUERAS TAN INFANTIL… POR ESO HOY DORMIRAS EN LA ENFERMERIA ¬¬

**Ita**: O_O

**Tobi**: Tobi es un buen chico n.n

_**3er Intento: Declaración Musical…Fallido**_

_**Continuara**_

**Yai**: Espero que les allá gustado… Gomen por haber tardado tanto pero es que la inspiración se me fue y no sabia como continuar la historia -.-… pero pude humillar a mi querido Itachi n.n

**Ita**: ¿Tu? Más o menos desde cuando que no me entere ¬¬

**Yai**: desde que escribo sobre ti… a demás en el anime estas muerto

**Ita**: pero en el manga no :)

**Yai**: por ahora

**Ita**: ¬¬

**Yai**: bueno gracias por leer mi fic se que no es tan bueno pero hago lo mejor que puedo -.-, espero que comenten se aceptan criticas constructivas, sugerencias etc. Lamento si tengo horrores ortográficos u otros errores literarios pero es que no se me da muy bien eso -.-

**Reviews**

_**Ryrica-Gokuto Hiogari sama**_: etto… Gracias n/n… aunque no creo que esta sea muy buena tengo tiempo que no veo cosas graciosas… espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y tratare de mejorarlo.

_**Hatake-Katia**_: Gracias por leer mi Fic y ps… respondiendo a tu pregunta sigue siendo criminal es solo que usualmente una persona cambia cuando esta con su persona especial… y además no se me ocurría ninguna pelea o misión que poner … espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y que comentes.

_**Mahasana**_: Gracias n.n por favor sigue leyendo y comentando.

_**Kuroi-kagura**_: Gracias y perdón por tardar tanto -.- pero la uni me tenia loca… espero que te guste el capitulo espero saber tu opinión n.n.

_**javieritta**_: Gracias n.n que bueno que te guste… jajajaja tu idea me agrada para anexarla casi llegando al final has complementado mi idea para que Itachi siga sufriendo *.* gracias… jajajajajaja por cierto Itachi no te metas en donde no te llaman ¬¬… espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y espero que comentes el capi n.n

_**Amane amy**_: Gracias por leer mi Fic… si se te ocurre algo te lo agradecería es que tengo un bloqueo mental -.-… espero que te guste el capi y me des tu opinión al respecto n.n.

_**Cuídense…**_

_**Besos….**_

_**Att:**_

_**Yamni/Yai**_


	3. 4to y 5to Intento

**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones**:

- Diálogos – acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

-"_pensamientos_"-

- (comentarios míos)

**Naruto no me pertenece**

_**No es tan Fácil**_

_**Secuela de Nunca me dejes**_

**4to y 5to intento**

_**4to intento: anillo en las flores**_

"_Bueno esto no es muy original pero al menos pasa -.-U... aun no puedo creer que esta idea me la halla dado Hidan, lo mejor y sorprendente al mismo tiempo es que no fue una idea estupida o.o_"

Itachi se encontraba caminando por el pasillo que dirigía a la enfermería en sus manos un ramo de lirios blancos envueltos por un papel transparente y amarrado con un listón azul dentro de uno de los lirios brillaba la hermosa esmeralda perteneciente al anillo de oro blanco que reposaban el centro de esta. Cuando ya estaba próximo a la puerta se detuvo unos momentos para leer la nota que se encontraba en su mano:

"

_**Con un poquito de RON**_

_**Te meteré en mi corazón**_

_**Tratare con ANIS **_

_**Nunca sacarte de ahí**_

_**Y así sea con CHEVALIER**_

_**Nunca te dejare de querer**_

_**Estés donde estés **_

_**Siempre estarás en mi mente**_

_**Nunca serás mi pasado**_

_**Siempre serás mi presente**_

_**Y no por rato **_

_**Si no para siempre**_

_**TE AMO**_

_**¿Te casarías conmigo?**_

_**Atte.: **_

"

**Ita**: ¬/¬ no puedo creer que yo allá escrito esto - mientras la doblaba

Cuando se disponía a retornar su camino choca con alguien ocasionando que la nota cayera

- Oye tu... - observa - aun no lo has hecho o.O - pasándole la nota

**Ita**: Cállate Hidan ¬/¬… no es tan fácil

Cuando por fin llegan a la puerta Itachi introduce la nota en el ramo, toca la puerta mientras Hidan (de metiche xD) se escondía para ver. En breve apareció la pelirrosa que quedo boquiabierta con semejante imagen: un Itachi levemente sonrojado entregándole un ramo de lirios mientras este miraba a otra dirección (que moe *w*).

Sakura la sujeta sonrojándose un poco y como ultimo gesto antes de retirarse Itachi sostuvo el rostro de Sakura con ambas manos, la acerco lo suficiente para besarla en la frente, ojos, nariz, mentón terminando aquella caricia con un beso en los labios para luego irse... a esconder con Hidan para ver lo que pasaba (jajaja xD)

Sakura observo los lirios y sonrío de manera tierna mientras los acercaba a su rostro para poder oler su aroma pero antes de completar la acción algo dentro de los lirios capto su atención

**Con H e I**

**Ita**: La vio! - dijo un muy emocionado Itachi (osea solo abrió un poco mas los ojos… entiendan eso para él es estar muy emocionado xD)

**Hid**: seria justicia -.-U

**Con Sakura**

Cuando logro divisar lo que había captado su atención se sorprendió

**Con H e I**

**Hid**: ahora por la emoción ella gri...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Hid**: mmm... no me esperaba esa clase de grito O.O

**Ita**: pero que rayos o.o

**Hid**: creo que la asustaste ._.U... debió ser por que tienes muy malos gustos -.-… Ese anillo era horrible

**Ita**: ¬¬

- ABEJA

**H e I**: Ah? O.O

Cuando fijaron la vista en Sakura y lo que vieron los dejo sin habla. Sakura agitaba las flores como si de un abanico se tratase intentando desesperadamente golpear a la abeja x3

**Hid**: esa cabeza de chicle me sorprende cada día más ._.U

Itachi logro ver como el anillo volaba en dirección a…

- Auch! Pero que... - observando el objeto

**Ita**: es mío gracias - dijo arrebatándoselo

- que masculino ese anillo

**Ita**: no es tu problema ¬¬

**Hid**: que haces aquí Sasori?

**Sas**: ps yo vivo aquí o no -.-U

**Ita**: por desgracia - susurro

**Sas**: dijiste algo ¬¬

**Ita**: nop

**Sas**:

**Hid**: me refería haces por aquí -.-

**Sas**: solo quería saber porque tanto alboroto y luego fui agredido por esa cosa - señalando el anillo

**Ita**: por metiche - susurro de nuevo

-Listo!

En eso todos voltean a ver a una Sakura todo despeinada y jadeante; con las flores en una mano y la abeja en la otra

**Sak**: gane n.n

**Todos**: O.O

**Hid**: asombroso ºOº - con la boca abierta

**Sak**: no es para tanto n/n solo debes...

**Hid**: quien esta hablando de ti cerebro de pájaro ¬¬, yo me refiero a que es asombroso que a pesar de que las flores se convirtieron en un bate manipulado por un mono aun estén intactas ºOº

**Sak**: a quien le dices mono imbecil ¬¬!... Aunque debo admitir que tienes razón sobre las flores - mirándolas

**Sas**: donde las encontraste Itachi?

**Ita**: ._. pss se las compre al brócoli gigante (bautizado así por Humberto Vélez cuando vino a el Sekai Manga - Venezuela xD)

**Sas**: mmm... eso lo explica - en eso él nota algo en el suelo - que es esto - mientras lo recoge

**Sak**: debió caerse de las flores - mirando la nota

**Sas**: mm... - y la abre

**Ita**: Oye no leas eso ¬¬

**Sas**: O.O

**Sak**: me lo das saso-kun - extendiendo su mano

**Sas**: eh... Saku-chan... esto es mío

**Sak**: seguro? o.O

**Ita**: eso es m... - pero no pudo terminar porque Sasori le había tapado la boca

**Sas**: si Saku-chan ahora si nos disculpas nos retiramos - y como alma que lleva Emma-sama se fueron

**Sak**: 0.0 que extraño - y cerro la puerta.

**Con los chicos**

**Ita**: que te pasa idiota porque no dejaste la nota con ella ¬¬

**Saso**: de verdad querías que dejara esto? - mostrando el papel

**Ita**: que tiene de malo e/e

**Saso**: ps no creo que le hubiese gustado - mientras desdoblaba la hoja

**Ita**: quien dijo que podías leerla e/e

**Hid**: léela, léela

Y por primera vez en su vida Sasori hizo caso a las palabras de Hidan y se dispuso a leer en voz alta:

"

_**Mi amor, mi vida**_

_**Mi rata podrida**_

_**Mi flor de otoño**_

_**Más fea que el coño**_

_**Eres una rosa**_

_**Eres un clavel**_

_**Eres una mierda**_

_**Envuelta en un papel**_

_**Atte.: Tu amor secreto**_

"

**Ita**: pero que mier... yo no escribí eso O.O

**Hid**: eso es mío - arrancando el papel de las manos de Sasori

**S e I**: O.O que?

**Hid**: es que quería hacerle una broma a la bruja de Yuki

**Ita**: nunca creí que iba a decir esto pero.. Hidan eso es una estupenda idea o.o

**Hid**: si verdad xD

**Ita**: así y gracias Pinocho te debo una ¬¬

**Saso**: ahhh de nada... supongo

_**4to intento: Fallido**_

_**5to intento: Chocolate**_

**Ita**: me siento tannnnnnnn niña -/-U

- por que? O.o

**Ita**: todavía preguntas Konan ¬/¬

**Kon**: es que no vea que tenga de malo que un hombre haga Chocolate o.o

**Ita**: de verdad todavía preguntas e/eU (yo tampoco le veo lo malo xD) me siento tan humillado -/-U

**Kon**: deja de quejarte y toma… - entregándole en chocolate - ya esta listo

**Ita**: espero que esto funcione -/-

**Más tarde **

Se encontraban Sakura e Itachi sentados en un parque que se encontraba en un pueblo cercano a la base, a pesar de que el lugar no era muy visitado era simplemente hermoso, el pasto era de un sano color verde y perfectamente cortado lo que indicaba el cuidado que a este se le prestaba, poseía pocos árboles pero contaba con unos hermosos rosales blancos que al caer la tarde se pintaban de un color anaranjado haciendo que este fuese un paisaje romántico y agradable a la vista de las personas que tranquilamente caminaban solos, en parejas o con sus mascotas. La pareja se encontraba tranquilamente recostada en un árbol mirando como caía la tarde, la chica se encontraba reposando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Mientras que este la tenía sobre el árbol... La atmósfera era tranquila y silenciosa.

**Ita**: Sakura tengo algo que entregarte - rompiendo así el silencio

**Saku**: que es?

**Ita**: pues.. - mientras buscaba en su espalda de su espalda Itachi saco una pequeña caja color blanco que tenia un bello lazo color rojo, y se lo entrego. Sakura lo recibió un poco anonadada, no se lo esperaba

**Sak**: puedo abrirlo?

**Ita**: hmp

**Sak**: tomare eso como un si e.e

Sakura abrió la cajita muy lentamente para encontrar en el interior de esta un chocolate marmoleado en forma de corazón, por encima de este se encontraban las siguientes palabras que aunque simples demostraban mucho "Te Amo". Sakura no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa... Aunque Itachi fuera un asesino y muy serio esos pequeños detalles que tenia con ella eran simplemente tiernos, así él no lo admitiera tenia una pequeña parte tierna y detallista que solo ella conocía y eso a le encantaba.

**Ita**: te gusta? - pregunto aunque no se notara por dentro estaba un poco nervioso

**Saku**: me encanta - mientras se acercaba y le daba un pequeño

**Ita**: hmp

Itachi recorrió con su mirada los labios de Sakura y lentamente poso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de ella proporcionándole pequeñas caricias. Se miraron directamente a los ojos para luego cerrarlos y besarse… El ambiente se prestaba para el momento el atardecer estaba en su punto (me refiero a cuando se ven los diversos colores del atardecer, naranja, gris, morado y amarillo de una forma que parece que arropara todo a su paso), poco a poco se fueron separando. Sakura de manera Juguetona tomo un trozo del chocolate que reposaba en su mano y lo puso en su boca, Itachi al entender el mensaje sonrío de manera arrogante y sin pensarlo se arrojo a los labios de su novia para tomar el otro extremo del chocolate y comenzar un beso mas apasionado que el anterior, era cierto que el no era fan de las cosas dulces y menos del chocolate pero hasta el chocolate tenia un sabor diferente y agradable si provenía de los labios de su Sakura.

**Saku**: pero que rayos - dijo rompiendo el beso y observando su mano que extrañamente se sentía húmeda

**Ita**: hmp - resoplo molesto por la interrupción y mirando en dirección a la mano de Sakura

**Saku**: un perrito *w* - dijo con los ojos iluminados al ver al cachorro lamiendo su mano o mejor dicho el chocolate que se encontraba en esta.

**Ita**: ¬¬

**Saku**: no es adorable - mientras lo observaba

**Ita**: como sea e.e - dijo mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta el rostro de Sakura para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo

**Saku**: nooo - dijo mientras veía como el perrito tomaba el chocolate

**Ita**: estupido perro dame eso - dijo al percatarse de lo que había pasado

**Saku**: no le digas estupido e.e.. es solo un perrito

**Ita**: detesto a los perros ¬¬

**Saku**: ps yo los amo e.e

**Ita**: no es momento para pelear Saku… Vamos perrito dame ese chocolate - mientras le extendía la mano el perrito lo miraba con carita de no comprender y giro la cabeza a un lado (*w* que monada.. si amo los perros problem? e.e) y sin mas se devoró de un solo bocado el chocolate para luego marcharse. Itachi quedo helado y Sakura estaba nerviosa

**Saku**: Ita…

**Ita**: ya vengo - mientras sacaba un Kunai y hacia ademán de levantarse

**Saku**: o no… no iras a matar al perro e.e

**Ita**: no lo quiero matar e.e… solo le abrirle el estomago ¬¬

**Saku**: casi nada ._.U… no crees que estas exagerando un poco

**Ita**: no – dijo cortante

**Saku**: pero es solo un…

**Ita**: no te atrevas a decir que es solo un chocolate por que no tienes idea de cuanto me costo hacer... - silencio

**Saku**: 0.0

**Ita**: 0.0

**Saku**:que dijiste… - mientras se acercaba a el

**Ita**: nada - desviando la mirada para que Sakura no notara el creciente sonrojo que comenzaba a salir a flote, el no tenia pensado decirle que el lo había hecho… Era demasiado humillante que alguien supiera que el prodigio de los Uchiha había hecho chocolate (no entiendo por que eso les avergüenza a algunos hombres =P)

**Saku**: tu hiciste el chocolate?

**Ita**:...

Itachi estaba pensando en la mejor manera de sacar el anillo del perro pero la única opción que se le ocurrió aparte de matarlo no era de su agrado, "_No pienso meter mi mano en su caca para buscar el anillo e.e_" así que este opto por comprar otro después (jajajaja y quien no xD). Mientras Sakura estaba anonadada jamás creyó que su Itachi se pudiera tomar la molestia de hacerle un chocolate. Una calida sonrisa se formo en su rostro estaba muy feliz, aprovechando que este no la miraba, se acerco deposito un beso en su mejilla y lo abrazo.

**Saku**: gracias

A pesar de que su plan había fallado (otra vez) se encontraba muy a gusto con Sakura en esos momentos como para pensar en el anillo o en que había fracasado otra vez… En esos momentos solo quería estar con ella...

_**5to intento: Fallido**_

_**Continuara**_

**Yai**: Espero que les allá gustado… Gomen, Gomen, Gomen por haber tardado tanto (un año o.o) pero es que la inspiración se me fue y no sabia como continuar la historia -.-U me pasaron muchas cosas el año pasado y este… y entre la universidad y las danzas no había tenido tiempo de seguir escribiendo -.-u

**Ita**: Mentira ¬¬

**Yai**: Sabes que si -.-U este año es el mas estresante con respecto al año pasado

**Ita**: admítelo me olvidaste… ya no me quieres ¬¬ claro como no soy xxxx ya no me prestas atención e.e

**Yai**: estas celoso *3* jajajaja que adorable xD

**Ita**: ¬/¬… Quien podría estar celoso de alguien como tu… Eres una acosadora e.e

**Yai**: yo no soy una acosadora ¬¬

**Ita**: te la vives acosando cosplayers e.e y mas si hacen cosplay de Kuroshitsuji ¬¬

**Yai**: *Q* Sebastian

**Ita**: hmp! ¬¬x

**Yai**: no es mi culpa que sean tan grrr… *w*... bueno ya es mucha charla casi que la charla es mas larga que el capitulo xD… bueno me pidieron que pusiera face y Twitter… **Yamnibel Caro (face)**; **Yamnibel (Twitter)** aunque no se para que si no publico nada interesante =P… mi face esta saturado por una amiga que le gusta el kpop ( 3 ) y ps en Twitter mas que todo retwitteo y pongo cosas emo

**Ita**: por loca e.e… mentirosa estoy seguro que nadie te pidió nada solo te haces propaganda…

**Yai**: hmp e.e me vengare

**Ita**: Ja! A si? Como a ver e.e

**Yai**: yo escribo lo que quiera y te voy a humillar en el próximo capitulo *.*

**Ita**: mas? No creo e.e

**Yai**: te adelanto que para este tenia pensado que te comieras la caca del perro e.e… pero no lo hice porque arruinaría la escena romántica pero para otra historia lo Hare xD

**Ita**: por eso digo que yo me voy – y se va

**Yai**: no hullas cobarde *.*… gracias por leer mi fic; no es tan bueno pero hago lo mejor que puedo -.-U, espero que comenten se aceptan criticas constructivas, sugerencias etc. Lamento si tengo horrores ortográficos u otros errores literarios pero es que no se me da muy bien eso -.-

**Reviews**

_**Mokona18**_: lo siento! ;.; dure demasiado para subir la conti u.u… me alegra que te allá gustado la historia hasta ahora y espero que este capitulo te allá gustado x3… Mi ser fan loca obsesionada de Kuroshitsuji al punto de que si veo un cosplay de Kuro lo acoso *3*, Garcías por leer =)

_**Sora91**_: me alegra que te allá gustado… espero que este capi también te allá gustado xD… yo ya había escuchado la canción y me dio risa pero no sabia en donde ponerla hasta que se me ocurrió ponerla en una declaración me pareció muy divertido xD. Gracias por leer el Fic espero que lo sigas haciendo =) disculpa la demora u.u

_**CaMyLa**_: Gracias n.n… espero que te allá gustado el capitulo y que sigas leyendo x3… lo de graciosa a sido mera casualidad casi nunca se me ocurren cosas así xD pero ahí hago el intento de serlo… siento la demora -.-

_**Aoi**__** Hinamori**_: Gracias y perdón por tardar tanto -.-U… jajajajajajaja no es tan retorcido xD créeme conozco a gente peor xD… me alegro que te hallan gustado mis fics y espero que los sigas leyendo x3

_**Nova Mentis**_: gracias n/n me alegra que te guste la historia… tu idea me parece genial *3* la usare para complementar una que ya me habían dado xD… espero que sigas leyendo la historia y disculpa la demora x3.

_**Hyugaharuka**_: jajajajajaja si tranquila que ya será pronto x).. gracias por leer mi fic =)

_**Merry Beaker Fractale**_: me alegro que te guste la historia =)… espero que la sigas leyendo y perdón por la demora x3

_**Cuídense…**_

_**Besos….**_

_**Att:**_

_**Yamni/Yai**_


End file.
